


Heart Rush

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Erica Reyes/Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Allison isn’t sure who she’s more jealous of: Erica or Stiles?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonerskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/gifts).



> stonerskittles said: Oh I think the first ship I prompted you was Allison/Stiles/Erica and there's so little of that ship
> 
> There is definitely too little of this ship! I hope you enjoy this one, Sadie! Teeny Fic #20.
> 
> I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you  
> I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
> I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch  
> Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much
> 
> Girl Crush by Little Big Town

 

They’re making out again.

Every single pack meeting seems to end this way lately.

Derek will go up to his room with gruff instructions for them to not break anything. Scott and Kira will cuddle up and watch a movie. Lydia and Cora will go off somewhere to banter slash flirt while Boyd plays mediator. Isaac will eat popcorn and not even notice everyone pairing up. And Stiles and Erica will disappear to a dark corner of the loft to make out.

As for Allison, she’ll end up watching Stiles and Erica instead of the movie.

Sometimes, she wishes she could go back to when she and Isaac were flirting, when there were stolen kisses and butterflies that might have led to an epic romance. Before she started noticing Stiles. Before she started thinking about long fingers and pouty lips and dirty talk whispered in her ear every single time she got off. Things with Isaac sort of drifted apart, to not fault of either of them really, and she’s the first one he told after he realized he was asexual, so at least their friendship never suffered.

It’s not fair to Isaac for her to want to go back, especially not when she knows what she really wants. _Who_ she really wants. It’s just her lucky, really, that she’s too late to act on it. After everything that happened, after nearly dying trying to defeat the Nogitsune, she vowed to tell Stiles how she felt, come what may. Instead, Erica got there first. Erica had kissed him and told him she’s still got feelings for him and now they’re together.

And Allison’s stuck sitting alone watching them.

Only, it’s not just Stiles anymore.

No, now there are thoughts of wicked lips and blonde hair in the fantasies she has while touching herself. It’s thoughts of sweet perfume mixed with musk that makes her ride her toy faster. It’s the idea of soft hands and rough fingers touching her bare skin that makes her come with two names spilling from her lips, whispered into her pillow for safekeeping.

The fact that she’s attracted to Erica doesn’t really bother her. She’s suspected that she’s bisexual since she was a pre-teen, but she’s just never acted on the feeling. Allison isn’t sure that she’d have even really noticed Erica in that way if she hadn’t spent so many hours watching her and Stiles together. Thinking about kissing Erica to taste Stiles on her tongue. Thinking about touching Erica in all the places Stiles has. It’s become nearly as much of an obsession as thoughts of touching Stiles is.

Tonight, they’re feeling really frisky.

The teasing and smirks has been happening since they arrived. Stiles has winked at Allison twice, catching her watching them when the meeting was going on. Erica’s given her wicked smiles that promise a lifetime of sin and pleasure if she’d just give in and admit what she wants. Allison usually goes after what she wants, playing meek and docile not really part of her personality, but something about Stiles and Erica together makes her hesitate. Like if she goes for it, they’ll consume her until there’s nothing left but want and need and, possibly, love.

The movie that Kira chose is some action film with attractive men and explosions. Those are two of Allison’s favorite things in movies, but she’s too distracted to pay attention. How can Hollywood antics compare to Erica’s breathless moans as Stiles sucks on her neck, his hand under her skirt, her eyelashes fluttering as he touches her intimately despite the pack being right here.

Erica opens her eyes and stares right at Allison, her lips curving up into that smug smile she seems to get more often lately. She whispers something to Stiles, making him smirk and kiss her, and Allison watches him pull his hand out from under her skirt. His fingers are glistening, dripping with her, and Allison bites the inside of her cheek to keep from licking her lips as she stares at those ridiculously long fingers covered in Erica’s wetness.

The fingers suddenly crook, moving in a beckoning manner, and Allison’s gaze flies up to see Stiles smiling at her, the crooked smile that makes her heart feel weird. She looks around the loft, seeing Kira and Scott kissing on the sofa, Isaac munching on popcorn and totally ignoring the sex stuff around him, looks up to see a faint light on in Derek’s room but knowing he’s probably reading and not paying any attention at all.

Then she looks back at Stiles and Erica, who are looking at her expectantly. Who are offering her something she’s never dared imagine really happening. Without giving herself time to overanalyze it, she gets to her feet and slowly walks over to them. When she reaches them, wet fingers trace her lips, and she licks at them, staring into Stiles’ eyes as she starts to suck them. He groans and pulls his fingers out, kissing her hard and fierce, more dominant than she’s ever fantasized.

Erica’s there as soon as Stiles’ pulls back, that sexy smile on her lips before she’s kissing Allison, her blonde hair soon in Allison’s hand as she tugs on it, kissing Erica deeper, lapping into her mouth and taste Stiles on her tongue. Hands are on her breasts, squeezing and teasing, a hard body behind her, a large bulge rubbing against the small of her back. Erica pulls back and kisses her neck, whispering filth against her ear as she unfastens Allison’s jeans and slides her hand into her damp panties.

Stiles soon joins in, his words a low whisper against her neck as he tells her everything they’re going to do to her, how they’re going to use her and get off and get her off and make her beg and make her come so many times she’ll lose count and make it so damn good that she never wants anyone else to touch her. Erica chuckles when Allison tightens around her fingers, kissing her sweetly, rubbing Allison’s clit with her thumb as they kiss. Her jeans around her thighs now, Stiles’ hands on her ass, squeezing and caressing, talking about fucking her that way, stretching her wider than she’s ever been before, making her love it.

Allison knows she would, too. Knows that he’s not just talking to talk. Knows he’s right about everything he’s saying. Likes hearing his dirty talk breathed into her bare skin in a way that surprises her because it’s usually a turn off, something that makes her wrinkle her nose and skip ahead in porn, but Stiles’ dirty talk isn’t like a cheap porn script. It’s sincere promises, fantasies given life with words, and it’s making her so wet that she can practically hear the squelching of Erica’s fingers as they fuck her.

When Stiles starts talking about the pack watching her get fucked by them, watching her shake and shudder like a desperate whore, she bites her lip hard to keep from whining because, fuck, she likes that. Likes the idea of her ex-boyfriend watching her get off with his best friend. Likes the idea of Lydia staring as she’s fucking on the obviously huge dick Stiles has while she’s licking Erica’s cunt. Likes the idea of turning them on so much they have to touch themselves, wanting but not having because she’s Stiles’ and she’s Erica’s and. Fuck. When did that happen?

It makes her come, just thinking that she’s their’s. She tends to squirt when she comes, wetter than normal, but Erica doesn’t seem to mind. She keeps fucking three fingers inside her until Stiles urges her to stop. Allison watches Stiles clean Erica’s fingers, sucking Allison’s come off of them, and she can’t stop herself from dropping to her knees, nuzzling his crotch before unzipping his pants and staring. Definitely huge. She leans forward and starts sucking his dick while he and Erica make out, sharing it with Erica when she kneels beside her, kissing those wicked lips with Stiles’ dick between them.

Losing herself in them.


End file.
